Loco Sapiens
by MrTac0
Summary: Eric Vantagas, biggest couch potato to CHERUB's New Recruit. Tells the story from when his parents died till when he brought vengeance on those who killed his parents.
1. Chapter 1: The Killing

Prologue

Introduction: What is CHERUB?  
During world war two, French civilians set up a resistance movement to fight against the German forces occupying their country. Many of their most useful operatives were children and teenagers. Some worked as scouts and messengers. Others befriended homesick German soldiers, gathering information that enabled the resistance to sabotage German military operations.

A British spy named Charles Henderson worked among these French children for nearly three years. After returning to Britain, he used what he'd learned in France to train twenty British children for work on undercover operations. The codename for his unit was CHERUB.

Henderson died in 1946, but the organization he created has thrived. CHERUB now has more than two hundred and fifty agents, all aged seventeen or under. Although there have been many technical advances in intelligence operations since CHERUB was founded, the reason for its existence remains the same: adults never suspect that children are spying on them.


	2. Chapter 2: Defence

Eric Vantagas woke up on that Saturday morning that would in a week's time change his view of the world. He was overweight (but not in the other stories) and had a black Justin Bieber haircut. He was unpopular in school and he spent most of his time playing on the X-Box or watching TV. His mum walked through the front door which awoke him. His dad was snoring in the other room. Eric walked down stairs and helped himself to breakfast.

His mum yelled from the other room. "Dad still asleep?"

"Yeah," he yelled back. As he dug in to his Coco Pops he heard a shriek from his dad's room. "MUM!" he screamed as her body fell down the stairs.

Eric always knew how to defend himself. His dad said that he needs to be prepared because something bad was going to happen one day. A man with a shotgun emerged from the stairs. He fired at Eric, but Eric ducked. He slid towards the cupboard and found a fireman's axe. He ran up to the man in the balaclava and swung the sharp axe into the man's face. He rushed towards his mum and sobbed as she spoke the last he would ever hear from her.

"Find Ross Johnson.."


	3. Chapter 3: No Stopping

Eric shoved his stuff into his black Nike backpack and climbed out the window he needed to get to London.

***

Zara Asker, flipped the sizzling bacon on the frying pan in her kitchen. She glanced at her CHERUB ID in the corner. It read:

NAME: ZARA ASKER (CHERUB CHAIRWOMAN)

BORN: 1970 TELFORD, SHROPSHIRE

BIRTH NAME: JACQUELINE OXFORD

FAMILY HISTORY:  
ZARA'S PARENTS WERE TV DOCCUMENTARY MAKERS. THEY DIED IN A PLANE CRASH OVER THE AMAZON WHEN ZARA WAS A TODDLER. SHE LIVED WITH HER GRANDFATHER UNTIL HE DIED OF A HEART ATTACK IN 1977.

CURRENT FAMILY STATUS:  
ZARA LIVES IN A COTTAGE NEAR TO CHERUB CAMPUS WITH HER HUSBAND EWART AND TWO CHILDREN, JOSHUA AND TIFFANY.

CURRENT STATUS: CHAIRMAN

SECURITY CLEARANCE: LEVEL 1

She smiled and heard a knock on the front door. She opened it and it was who she expected. Lauren Adams.

"Come in Lauren and have a seat."

Lauren was only 15 and she was a Cherub agent. "Sooo," she said. "You called me here because of a mission?"

"Ah yes," Zara remembered. "Lauren, what do you know of the Loco Sapiens?"


	4. Chapter 4: Bus driving

Chapter 4

Oh God. Eric didn't stop running. He had a shotgun on his back and the axe tied to his belt. He had to get to London. He called for a bus at a stop and covered his face. As the bus pulled up he changed his voice to something gruff and angry.

"One ticket to London please?" he growled. "We are in **B**ath! I'll drop you off in Swindon mate. Okay?"

"Ok!" Eric replied. He sat at the back of the bus and fell to sleep. He arose to the sound of the driver screaming "SHITTT!"

Many of the passengers were screaming. A man was standing in the middle of the road with an RPG lying on his shoulder.

"Bullshit," Eric muttered and smashed the window open with the butt of his gun. As soon as he flung himself out of the window, man fired the RPG. Eric was in shock as he was hurtled out the window, scraping his bum against the glass remaining. He clutched it in one hand as he looked at the remains of the bus.

The man with the RPG threw it down and said into his walky-talky "Eric Vantagas has been eliminated."

"Good," the growl on the other end said.


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning

Lauren sat in the seat. She was reading the mission debrief.

_*A young boy called Eric Vantagas is on the move. His parents were behind a major drug racket, several terrorist attacks and the dad is the leader of it all. The local gang club goes by the neme of Loco Sapiens MC. One Brigands member was set free from jail 3 months ago and started all over again. He is the father of Eric. Mr Bradley Vantagas was murdered by someone who broke into his house at precisely 8:51 on Thursday the 8__th__ of November 2012. Eric is over weight and does not stand out well. _

_You must befriend him, as he is your age and try and get him to safety. Maybe even join Cherub like Dante. _

_This De-Brief should self destruct after reading.*_

Lauren read it twice. She had broken up with Rat and this was the perfect opportunity to get her mind off it. "Alright. I'll do it," Lauren said. "When do I leave?"

5 hours later Lauren had arrived in Swindon. "Lauren, where are you." John Jones said through a walky- talky.

"Dunno. But I can see him. He's not overweight!" she laughed.

"He's been living off Cola for 8 days. He won't be that overweight," John agreed.

Lauren liked him, with his cute boyish face and the scar round his eye. He was very pale and thin. She noticed the two weapons he was wearing on a belt.

"He's armed..." Lauren said annoyed.

"He's scared. He's so much of a wimp he won't use them." John said. "Just bump into him and do your thing..."

Lauren went up to him. Here goes...

Eric had enough. A girl his age with dyed black hair bumped into him. "What the fuck's your- Get down!" He screamed. He threw her on the side and leaped to the other, a man with 2 machine guns was firing rapidly. He strongly reminded Eric of the Terminator.

"Give me, ERIC VANTAGAS!" He shouted heavily. Eric stood up.

"No!" Lauren said getting up but it was too late. Eric had been shot twice in the stomach.


End file.
